


Kiss Your Best Friend Challenge

by lebiishoujo



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hungry Yona, Kissing, Making Out, Sexual Tension, TikTok, a loooooot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebiishoujo/pseuds/lebiishoujo
Summary: What started out as an opportunity for Yona to confess her feelings has turned into something more than she has bargained for.Inspired from the overly popular Tiktok trend where people kiss their best friends as a form of confession.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona, hakyona - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	Kiss Your Best Friend Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> HakYona immediately popped into my mind from this trend. Hence, this fic. I hope you will enjoy it. :)
> 
> Just a lot of sexy kissing aka me venting out my thirst of HakYona. 
> 
> Warning: Yona gets a little greedy here but nothing too graphic.

_**"This is Son Hak."** _

The text on the video wrote. The said footage, showed a clip of the aforementioned man, Hak. He was sitting across the table changing his glances between Yona, the one behind the video, and the camera of her smartphone. 

_**"He's my best of the best friend."** _

The next clip showed Hak talking inaudibly as the cheerful instrumental music she chose overlapped the audio of the video. It was taken on a lower angle exposing their obvious height difference. They were walking down the parking lot of their university to his car. He was carrying his sports bag on his right, and hers slung to his left. The video ended with a shake as Hak noticed she was filming yet again and he tried to take her phone. Behind that video – and what the camera hasn't recorded – when he failed to snatch her phone, he ruffled her shoulder-length red hair she hated so much but not as much when he touches them.

_**"We've been friends since my birth."** _

Now, she showed pictures when they were young – very young. The first photo displayed her father, Il, cradling a newborn Yona in their balcony. Beside her father stood Mundok, carrying the 2-year-old Hak in his arm. Hak was looking at Yona in Il's arms as if she was a mysterious creature to him. Mundok is Hak's adoptive grandfather but he was much younger in the photo. It was Il and Yona's first week in the neighborhood when they moved after they lost Yona's mom to her birth. Mundok – with a good heart who also raised Hak alone – immediately offered assistance to his new neighbors and from then on, second family. Few years after that, Mundok adopted other boys into his family.

_**"He calls me 'Princess' but does this..."** _

The next photo showed a 4-year old Yona weeping. Hak was behind her gathering her hair in his hands. He was obviously teasing her from the expression on his face as well as the captured rage of Mundok behind them. It was Yona's father who took the photo.

The third photo was more of a recent one. It was a selfie she took inside his car – she was seated on the passenger seat while he was on the driver's. As she tapped the capture button that time, Hak covered her face with his palm so in the blurry photo, Yona's fingers were slightly folded as she had originally posed for a "peace sign" while Hak's face was so bright with his laughter with his palm pressed to her face.

_**"He's still the biggest bully but he's literally the best person I know."** _

The video transitioned to the one she recorded while she was in her bed – when Hak snuck in some potato chips, chocolates, and sodas in his backpack to her room all because Yona called him at 12 midnight crying because Il won't let her out and eat junkfood. The short footage changed to when Yona and their friend-slash-big-brother, Jaeha, tried to elicit a reaction from Hak. The camera recorded Yona's giggling face as Jaeha wrapped an arm around Yona to encourage her to lean her head on his shoulder. Under normal circumstances, Yona and even Hak didn't mind their affectionate friend but the teasing expression on Jaeha's face irked Hak. Few seconds to the video, they were separated as Hak sat in between them and pushed Jaeha's face away. Yona sneakily covered her lips with her hand as she giggled and ended the video.

_**"About two years ago, I realized I'm in love with him probably for a long time. He has no idea about it and I've been a secret mess since."** _

In the video, Hak was unboxing a string necklace with a lapis lazuli pendant. Yona bought it as a random present for Hak. She expected him to make fun of it but he kissed the pendant before wearing it and gave Yona a hug along with a kiss on her forehead. It wasn't captured on the video, and Hak was completely oblivious to it, but Yona almost cried and imploded from happiness that time.

_**"Saw the video trend of everyone kissing their best friends and bracing myself for self-destruction. I'm gonna go for it!"** _

***

_To say she was freaking nervous was an understatement. She had no way to describe what she was feeling it almost made her feel nauseous. She has no idea what Hak thinks or feels about her but her own feelings would suffocate her anytime soon. A lot of girls throwing themselves at her rudely gorgeous best friend have been rejected – making herself even more anxious._

_As for her part, she had dated the prettiest gentleman in the university who she had a crush on for a while, Soo-won, but it didn't even last for long. There was time when they were about to kiss, Hak's face flashed in her head and so, said kiss never happened. That was when she realized her feelings for her dearest friend and figured it'd be fair for her and Soo-won not to toy around with each other's feelings anymore. They have been good friends since then, and Yona has begged him not to tell Hak about her feelings to which he patted her head for assurance. Thinking about it now, Soo-won had probably agreed to date her because he was just too kind to reject her._

_Their closest friends, her Happy Hungry Bunch – Jaeha, Zeno, Yun, Kija, and even the quiet Shin-Ah – are all aware of her feelings for Hak but no one has pressed her to talk about it, not when she wasn't ready to share about it. Even if she wanted to, the butterflies in her stomach would riot and words would fail to form. Her face would then have the same shade as her hair. Poor Jaeha, however, would sometimes receive a knock on his head from Hak thinking the green-haired man teased her again._

_But... About Hak... What if he rejects her? What about their life-long friendship? She decided she could – hopefully – play it off as a joke if that happens. It's just that, something in her incontrovertibly gives her the courage and a bit of confidence to do it, despite her nerves killing her._

***

Yona and Hak were in his bedroom and Hak was too absorbed Facetiming their friends to notice Yona placing her phone on his table few feet away from his bed to record her "mission". She even used her normal camera thinking this was a one-shot move so she could only record this once and for all. They were studying and simultaneously bickering, all too lazy to meet each other on a weekend despite living few blocks from each other. Hak's books, notes, and MacBook all laid beside him on his bed.

Yona walked over to his side of the bed and sat beside him facing his direction – mentally noting their distance so she won't fail. Her blood was pumping so fast in her system she couldn't hear her friends greeting her as she appeared in the group call. She stalled by pretending to look at the notes he was writing and explaining to their friends, particularly to Kija. She was so goddamn nervous! She didn't even notice her hands fidgeting but she felt how cold they were.

' _Screw it,'_ she thought as she went for it.

As Hak was about to acknowledge her strange silence, she grabbed him by the hood of his oversized blue hoodie and pulled him to her. She has never kissed anyone but her body just went in sync with him and their lips landed on her desired angle.

One of her hands let go of his shirt and moved to the back of his neck so she could press her lips further into his. Hak's eyes were wide open the whole time from the shock she has casted upon him. She slowly let go of him not breaking their eye contact – was it even appropriate to call it that? Hak was looking at her but he looked like he didn't have a soul. His reaction drained the smallest courage and confidence she felt before her stunt. 

_Retreat. Bad decision._ _Fail._ She could only hear her own voice in her head and not the “ _oh my gods_ ”, and various reactions from their friends from his laptop. After what seemed like a million seconds later, Hak finally flinched. His face was still perplexed but he was starting to recognize their friends' mirth. He had no idea when he placed his hands on Yona's hips either.

"Princess... W-what..." Hak asked almost in a whisper all but confused and it was Yona's turn to be slowly frozen. She couldn't control the regret slowly creeping into her face and she tried to disguise it in a breathy smile.

"Hak! My brother! Oh, Lord Hiryuu, Shin-Ah cover your eyes, my baby brother!" Jaeha laughed like a maniac. 

"Ugh! I'm gonna have a nightmare later," Kija murmured. 

"Fina-freaking-ly," Yun sighed with frustration being the least surprised person in the group.

Zeno just smiled the whole time like he has expected it to happen anytime soon, while Shin-Ah covered Ao’s eyes out of reflex.

Too much has happened in probably more than a minute, she even forgot she was recording all of these. 

One thing she could not quite explain is her ability to communicate with Hak through their eyes – like they are now. He was asking him questions with her eyes and she was answering him with hers. Next thing she knew, Hak was smiling and she became overly aware of their friends watching and teasing them through his laptop.

Hak closed his laptop ignoring his friends and the rest of his surroundings except Yona. Her anxiety crept back in as his smile faded and his eyes focused on her lips with a look she couldn't quite decipher. She didn't want to think too much of herself but he looks like he wants her, too. 

_Is he going to...?_

Goosebumps crawled her skin from the anticipation when Hak cupped her face, gently playing with her ears she nearly spat her heart out of her mouth. He pulled her closer, his eyes never leaving her lips and Yona melted when she felt Hak's lips back on hers.

This was her first kiss – or second – yet she already felt like this was the best kiss in the world. Hak was so gentle but he made her feel so wanted as if he had also desired this for a long time. His hands took turns between caressing her hair and her ears and his lips, oh gosh his lips. If she knew kissing him would be this ethereal, she could've done it years ago. She has completely succumbed herself to him allowing him to guide her to the passionate kiss they shared. She held on to his shoulders as if her life depended on it.

She almost whimpered when he broke the kiss for air but as she opened her mouth to call his name, his lips recaptured hers from a different angle. His hands traveled down to her waist to pull her even closer until she comfortably straddled on top of him all the while never breaking their kiss. She couldn't suppress her whimper when Hak nibbled her lower lip and when she involuntarily moaned from the sensation, heat crawled to her stomach as Hak caressed her lower lip with his tongue. Hak took her gasp as his chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Yona was too overwhelmed by the feel of his tongue not unwelcome in her mouth. Yet, anxiety told her that she would mess this up. Hak immediately pulled his lips away from hers as he felt her tense up. 

"Sorry... I'm so sorry," Hak kissed her cheek to her ear repeatedly apologizing for taking more than what he only deserved and what she was ready to give.

Yona felt so dizzy in a mesmerizing way. 

"T-that's not it," Yona panted, missing Hak's lips on hers. How did he make her this greedy? She caressed Hak's cheeks with her thumbs as she caught her breath. "I... I don't know how to do this," she admitted – albeit abashed. 

"Prin- Yona, it's okay. It's more than I can ask for," Hak assured her with the deep of his voice, his breath on her lips sent shivers down her spine.

"Hak, please!" She nearly begged but she surprised even herself for not being ashamed of it. Hak let out a breathy laugh but she knew he wasn't making fun of her. His thumb drifted from her jaw to her lips slightly parting them and it took everything for Yona to sit still, wait for his next move, and control her own breath. Hak's eyes were once more focused on her now parted and swollen lips. He rested his thumb between her teeth. When her tongue unintentionally touched and tasted his digit, her grip on his neck tightened and it brought Hak back from his own daze.

"As you wish, princess," he sighed, tangling his other hand in her hair as he pulled her closer. "Just... let me guide you," Yona's wait was finally over as Hak captured her mouth once more for an open-mouthed kiss. He didn't hesitate and immediately slipped his tongue inside her mouth exploring whatever and wherever he could. Yona almost went limp as she so willingly let Hak invade the small of her mouth. 

Gaining a bit of confidence from the sounds Hak released, she buried her fingers to his silky smooth hair. She always had the privilege to touch his hair but not like this – it was almost too sensual. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and they both swallowed each other's moans while she made a mental note that her new favorite flavor is Son Hak.

It was all too much for her to just sit still. The unknown heat from her stomach turned to liquid that warmed the intimate part of her anatomy. She involuntarily writhed on top of him and Hak elicited a groan as his hands moved to grip her hips. The next thing she felt was her back on the mattress. Hak was now on top of her kissing her senseless, arms served as his leverage to put a gap between their bodies. His right knee was planted in between her parted legs so, so close to where she was burning.

"Princess, too much," Hak breathed on her lips, "...too much," he repeated as he pecked her lips. He knew that if he let Yona be, he'd lose all sense of control he has left – and there wasn't much anymore. 

Yona, on the other hand, as spoiled as she can get around him, ignored Hak's plea and she writhed beneath him until her core was tightly pressed to his lap. They both gasped from the sensation as Yona ground herself on him taking all the kisses he's still willing to give. 

"Hak, please..." she sighed heavily to his mouth.

"Y-Yona," Hak groaned stilling her hips with his hand. This brat's really testing him.

As if a blessing in disguise and a curse at the same time, a loud series of thud from the door startled them both.

"Guys, I hope your clothes are still intact. It's been 5 hours already," Jaeha's laughing voice teased behind the door. "The bunch are all here to celebrate so save that for later!"

Yona and Hak got back to their senses. He got off of her as he helped her get up. Yona's face was beet red as she realized her utterly embarrassing deed.

_Hak even stopped you, for Hiryuu's sake!_

She couldn't even look at Hak anymore. She was supposed to feel ecstatic by now and not so crude like this. She moved to get off the bed but Hak's silence was killing her. Still ashamed to even glance at her best friend, she kept her head lowered.

"H-Hak... I'm s—" before she could even finish her apology, Hak held her chin so she could meet his eyes. He lowered himself to give her another short but chaste kiss. 

"Don't! There's nothing to apologize for and... I'd rather you won't apologize for that just now," he gave her his dashing yet reassuring smile. She returned his smile and nodded as he rested his forehead on hers. 

"I want to talk to you about it later but... I feel the same, Yona." She didn't have to ask, he didn't have to explain – she knew he was talking about their feelings. Yona swore she was floating. She gave him another kiss he welcomed.

"Now let's go before they come back up and break my door," he motioned to his door to meet their friends probably waiting for them downstairs. He fixed her mess of a hair before he walked and waited for her by the door.

"Oh, wait!" She remembered her phone on his table. She ran to it – over 8 minutes, all that definitely felt longer than 8 minutes but she silently screamed to her camera before she tapped the red button to end the record. 

"Everything alright?" Hak inquired, still naive to her 'short film'.

"Yep," she turned to leave the room, "charged my phone there. Let's go."

She definitely has an editing to do later but most importantly, she had a very important memory captured for her to watch as much as she wants. 


End file.
